<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cosmos by AK47Rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526822">cosmos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit'>AK47Rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个光子之间的对话</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cosmos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你们在这里干什么</p><p>等待<br/>
等待星星死去<br/>
地球灭亡<br/>
等待宇宙中只余下星星的残骸<br/>
太阳成为死寂黑暗中唯一的发光体<br/>
等待太阳变成黑色<br/>
恒星相继变成黑洞<br/>
吞噬零星的物质<br/>
新的生命在黑太阳的庇护下诞生<br/>
那就是我们<br/>
在新的纪元里<br/>
等待时空膨胀原子衰变所有物质的毁灭<br/>
等待宇宙熵寂<br/>
坍塌向无尽的混乱</p><p> </p><p>你并不属于这里<br/>
你为什么在这里</p><p>我也在等待<br/>
等待爱人穿越平行宇宙<br/>
将你们带去新的宇宙</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>